


奥丁森一家的价值观

by OccupySalome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 《邪神洛基想要转职》《雷神索尔想要辞职》《神王奥丁不想干了》系列，后两篇尚在施工中......





	奥丁森一家的价值观

“Enough! ”洛基忍无可忍地把一叠的报告书砸在桌上，冲着站在他面前面面相觑的侍从们吼道，“我不干了！”  
说来也是可笑的很，邪神洛基在当了近一千年的邪神之后，终于有一天受够了无穷无尽的文书工作和脑力劳动。他先是站在王座前冲着底下的侍从们涕泪交下地描述了一遍他现在手执的权杖有多么沉重，他每日要处理的政务是多么地费脑细胞，随后又痛心疾首地开始叱责起了把他逼到今天这个地位的两个罪魁祸首——雷神索尔和众神之父奥丁。  
“我每日都这么辛勤地劳作，这是为了谁？我的哥哥索尔，他脑子里只有他的战场，他捅的所有娄子都需要我费大量的时间和精力给他收拾，我的父亲奥丁，就因为他想退休了，又仗着养了我这么个智力值高的儿子——哦对，我甚至都不是他的亲生儿子，那我就更有理由告他剥削冰霜巨人了，他这是在蔑视异族人！多亏了他们两个！才让我落到今天这个地步！”  
洛基气愤地提起冈格尼尔就往奥丁的寝宫冲，“我要求转职！”

奥丁最近日子过得很舒服。  
他在五百年前顺利退休，退休前他采纳了芙丽嘉的建议，把神王的位置同时让给了索尔和洛基两个人，让索尔在外征战扫平异己，洛基在国内处理政务。科学搭配，干活不累。一来免得他们两个都得焦头烂额地应付自己不擅长的事务，另一方面也如洛基所愿让他们两个彻底平等。芙丽嘉到底还是偏心这个小儿子，就连在谏言里都加了私心，但奥丁对此也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，只要他能顺利退休，他哪个儿子当王不是自己儿子当王。  
和他所期望地一样，索尔和洛基配合起来简直是天赐的一对，上任后就再也没有麻烦过他奥丁一丝半点。前神王就此彻底放了心，从此再也不过问政务，放心过他温香软玉抱满怀的逍遥日子去了。  
直到洛基拎着永恒之枪带着一副下一秒就要吃了他自己的表情的表情杀到奥丁的寝宫。  
奥丁向他自己发誓，他看到洛基那表情真的第一反应以为是黑暗精灵又杀到阿斯加德境内了，以至于他马上把身旁的芙丽嘉往自己身后护，问道：“Where is Thor? ”  
“I don't know. ”洛基耸了耸肩，“也许是在约顿海姆，或者其他什么海姆。你们知道的，他总有数不清的敌人，而这些敌人巴不得他上门来找他们单挑。”  
“所以黑暗精灵呢？”  
“什么黑暗精灵？”洛基皱眉。  
好在芙丽嘉赶在这对鸡同鸭讲的父子再次聊崩之前站了出来，洛基立刻恭谨地行了个屈膝礼，迎上他温柔美丽的母亲。  
“所以我的孩子，你来这里的缘由是什么？”她牵着洛基的手把他拉到一旁的软榻上，因为洛基过于繁忙的事务，她已经很久没有仔细看看她这个不算让人省心的小王子了，这会儿终于逮着了机会，奥丁顿时被她甩到了一边去。  
“母亲，”洛基踌躇了一会儿，冈格尼尔被他搁置在一旁，“我不想要God of Mischief这个神格了。”  
“Why? ”神母握住他的手轻轻摩梭着，“Loki，我已经说过了，你是阿斯加德最合适的神王人选，你所做的事情Thor都处理不好，冈格尼尔也很适合你。你为什么又要放弃这一切？”  
“我知道。God of Mischief这个神格使我的口才和智谋更加出色，但我不想要它了。”他垂下头，“我太累了，我宁愿不要这份智慧，我已经受够了整日处理政务了，它们使我腰酸背痛，这些天发作得甚至更加厉害。我的脖子都快要断了，而且每次Thor回来都——”  
他小心翼翼地抬起头看了芙丽嘉一眼，她笑着意会，示意洛基继续说下去。  
“你知道的，有时候我中午才醒，还要强撑着去处理政务，华纳海姆的老油条讲话总是话里带话，我还得费脑子去和他们交涉，而他们有时候还是会就着我God of Mischief的身份大作文章...”  
他讲话的声音越来越小，甚至连一旁的奥丁都开始觉得自己过于为难这个年轻人了，华纳那群家伙是出了名的难缠，但他更不能容忍这帮弄臣因为一个神格而欺侮Odinson。于是他平静地走到洛基身旁，手搭上他的肩头，“My son，如果你不喜欢God of Mischief这个神格，我可以为你剥去它，赐予你一个新的神格。到时候你也可以休息一阵子，适应新的神格需要时间。”  
“Is this true? ” 洛基激动地转过头来，但还是在对上奥丁目光的那一刹稍稍收敛了情绪，“I mean， 我很乐意可以拥有一个短暂的假期。”  
芙丽嘉笑着拍拍她小儿子的膝头，“你值得的。”她道，“现在，派你的渡鸦去把Thor叫回来吧，神格的授予仪式必须要有神王在场。”

索尔收到了来自他弟弟的渡鸦，它捎来口信，要他尽快赶回阿斯加德参与他的神格授予仪式。这让索尔不禁有些担忧，上一次回城他就觉得洛基的状态不是很好，这次的神格仪式又来得那么突然，他自然免不了胡思乱想，毕竟他在意他弟弟的身体健康胜过任何人。  
索尔匆匆赶回仙宫，连外出穿的袍子都没脱便往他弟弟的寝宫走，他希望第一时间就能见到洛基，却没料到还没等他推开寝宫的门，便先被芙丽嘉逮了个正着。  
“回到阿斯加德，不先来向我问安，倒是先来找你的弟弟吗？”芙丽嘉抱着双臂看着他魁梧的金发王子，索尔也没有料到芙丽嘉会在这边堵他，尴尬地笑了两声。  
“抱歉，我想...先见见Loki。”  
“我就知道。”神后扬了扬嘴角，“但我不建议你这会儿闯进去，他刚刚才睡着，昨晚他折腾了一晚上，黑眼圈摘下来都能去替换阿斯加德的黑夜了。”  
“那我就待会儿再来看他......”索尔作势转身就要离开。  
“Wait.”芙丽嘉叹了一口气，“Thor, 你到底准备什么时候才跟我坦白？”

神格授予仪式顺利得过分，洛基打着哈欠站在大殿上，奥丁庄严地重新授予他火神的神格，同时宣布他要为此暂时静下来修养，在此期间一切政务由奥丁来代理。  
“为什么选择火神的神格？”索尔问他成为新晋火神的兄弟，他捶着腰走在长廊上，身上穿着一条墨绿的长袍，头上带着荆棘编就的桂冠。  
“你说呢？”洛基转过头来，埋怨似地看着索尔，“你知道文书工作有多累吗？我可是为了摆脱它特意选了一个跟智慧口才诡计毫无瓜葛的神格。我需要休息。”  
“我就知道。”索尔揽过他弟弟的腰肢，“你的假期很长，在这期间我们有尽可能多的时间来‘休息’。”  
他偏过身，在洛基的鼻梁上轻轻留下一吻，“现在，让我们先来谈谈关于你肚子里的这个小崽子的问题。”

神后在索尔回来前一夜特意抽了时间去找洛基谈心，她来到洛基寝宫的时候洛基正脸色苍白地靠在床边干呕，这让她着实吓了一跳，神的体质使他们难以被疾病侵袭，洛基的这一番举动实在太过反常。她急忙给洛基施了一个小法术缓解他的痛苦，刚想询问他到底是这么了，却在看到洛基抚在小腹上的手时明白了一切。  
“Thor的？”她问。  
洛基偏过头去不敢看她的脸，轻轻地点了点头。  
“它有多大了？”  
“我不知道。”洛基茫然地抬起头来，“母亲，你知道我虽然了解我的身体有这样一项功能，但我从未想过......”  
“我能拥有一个和Thor的孩子。”  
“It's okey.”芙丽嘉靠在洛基身旁坐下，把手盖在洛基的手上，“你大可放心吧一切交给我，我保证帮你把一切处理好。”  
“以及这个害的你腰酸背痛没法好好工作的小家伙，”她笑道，“你可不要忘了帮他要一份来自雷神的祝福。”

当然，有了雷神的祝福后的洛基趁着他的休假和索尔一起乘着金山羊战车带着他肚子里的小崽子一起到中庭打天雷点地火，惹得奥丁焦头烂额不得安宁这类的事，就不在这个故事的范围内了。


End file.
